


Diet Soda Society

by laffytaffylafayette



Series: American Candy (The Maine - Hetalia) [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Basically, Gen, Songfic, i bullshitted all 200 words, i just wrote this to get one step closer to finishing the album, it turned out really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laffytaffylafayette/pseuds/laffytaffylafayette
Summary: I basically bullsh*tted the 200 words that this is; good luck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I basically bullsh*tted the 200 words that this is; good luck.

Alfred and Matthew.

Brothers.

Both very, very different; but more similar than one would realise.

_Alfred_ _._

At first glance, maybe you wouldn't expect much from him.

He looks overweight - although he isn't, don't be tricked there -, he doesn't necessarily dress in the best way (even if it is what any normal person would wear), glasses, blonde. Loud.

What would you expect from him?

_Matthew_ _._

Maybe you wouldn't expect all that much from him either.

He looks almost identical to his brother; blonde glasses, etc. His hair is longer than Alfred's, and he is definitely scrawnier than Alfred. That does not mean he is weak. He is surely quieter, too.

What would their society say about them?

They are ordinary. Like any other.

But Alfred would be worthless to anyone looking to hire someone who looks professional; why not just send him to work at a post office?

Matthew wouldn't do good for a job that involves too much interaction, would he? Too quiet. Too frail. Too insecure.

The society stereotyped them.

They aren't their labels.

Alfred is brilliant. Somehow top of his class in school; he graduated college on a large scholarship. He could work in a high-standing job. He doesn't slack off.

He isn't lazy.

He isn't what society placed him as.

Matthew, he is almost just as brilliant as his brother.

While being commonly quiet and reserved, he can be seen as outgoing and confident. He could work as a public speaker. He could work as teacher.

No one is their labels.

It's a common misconception.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up way too short for my liking. I am not too fond of this particular piece. Either way, I did enjoy writing it more than I expected. I had better plans for this piece, but this is still okay... I think...


End file.
